


Christmas Ornaments

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chimeras, Christmas, Collars, Dildos, Dom!Jackson, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fingering, Hurt feelings, Lube, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Masturbation, Multi, Nudists, Nudity, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Nudity, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Puppy pile, Relationship(s), Snuggling, Sterek Christmas Gift, Toys, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, dom!stiles, sterek, sub!Scott, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Everyone has to have an ornament for the tree.  It’s tradition.  Even if not everyone understands that.  Stiles has quite the collection and it’s his most treasured possession inside the pack.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ouchmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouchmyfeels/gifts).



> This is written for Ouchmyfeels for the Sterek Christmas Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy this. And I did plan a different chapter, and started it but realized I needed something that explained how I got to that point so I wrote this instead. The other chapter will one day see the light of day. But this works perfectly to set things up. I hope you like this!

Stiles’ first memory was of looking up at a gold and silver star in the middle of a glass bulb.  The vague sense of it hanging above him as he reached up towards it, blurry shapes and squiggly movements are all he really remembers.  But he learned later that his mom’s family had a tradition.  Every year, for each person who came into your life that year, you add one ornament for that person.  He remembers when he was old enough to really see it properly and he could make out the multi-sided shape designed to look like a star with a long tail that went down into the snow sculpted at the bottom.  His mom explaining to him once again that it was the one they bought the year he was born.  And it had a special place on their tree.  
  
Stiles had asked and his dad had let him take them with him when he moved.  It was just too much of a reminder for the Sheriff and he didn’t think he could do it this year with out Stiles.  So Stiles was getting the boxes ready make sure everything was cleaned.  There were so many of them now that he really had to start almost the first of December if he was going to have a shot at even coming close to cleaning them all.  
  
He smiled as he held up the glass sphere that held his mother’s first ornament.  A sparkly globe made to look like a snow storm because the year she was born had been a bitter snow storm and they’d had to have her at home because his grandparents couldn’t get out to go to the hospital.  He remembered her acting out being cold when ever they’d hang it up.  There were ornaments for his grandparents that they’d handed down to his mom and then down to him.  Glass globes that contained a pair of sheers and flowers for his grandmother and a globe full of fish for his grandfather.  They’d always said it was because he loved fishing but Stiles knew now it was a joke about the fact that his mom had been conceived on a fishing trip.  
  
Stiles held up the one his mom had gotten her first year with his dad.  A pile of books and a football knocking into the pile to signify how they’d met in collage.  Stiles was going to miss his dad this year but this was a good start to making him feel better.  He put it back carefully in it’s spot in the box before picking up the one with the race car in it.  
  
He’d met Scott McCall back in grade school, he’d been sitting alone playing with a similar race car because he couldn’t do the running that the other kids wanted to do.  He had to sit and be careful with his breathing.  Stiles couldn’t sit still for anything back then.  But the first time one of the teachers had panicked when they couldn’t find him, he’s quietly said he was over there.  They’d turned and realized he was sitting quietly with Scott talking about toy cars.  The teachers conspired to make sure they were in all their classes after they realized Scott could get Stiles to sit still.  
  
“I can’t believe you still have that.” Scott rolled his eyes as he looked over the back of the couch at Stiles, who was sitting on the floor surrounded by boxes of hand wrapped ornaments.  Many of them painstakingly hand made by his mother before she’d gotten sick.  Stiles grinned as he looked at the little ball and it’s memories he had stored in it before putting it back.  
  
“I’m just making sure they made the trip from Dad’s place okay.  I want to make sure I don’t have any surprises before tomorrow when I start the cleaning.” Stiles picked up the next one, a medical themed globe full of doctor things for when Scott’s mom had become a major part of their lives.  And he smiled thinking about the first time he’d had to go to the ER and she’d been on staff.  He’d seen her name and asked if she was Scott’s mom.  He’d grown attached to her from that moment on.  She’d become his surrogate mom over the years.  He slowly put it back and pointed over the couch at Scott.  “You remember the rule.  Right?”  
  
“I do not touch the ornaments.  I do not move the ornaments.  The ornaments and the tree will be behind a mountain ash circle as you clean them.  I know better then to break one.” Scott sighed.  
  
“Again.”  
  
“Yes, I told you I was sorry.” Scott looked over the edge of the couch at his best friend who was holding the last ornament his mom had managed to make.  She’d known she was going to be practically living at the hospital that year so she’d made one that looked exactly like Beacon Hills Memorial.  And of course in junior high that happened to be the one Scott knocked off the tree and cracked.  Stiles hadn’t spoken to him for months after that.  And he wasn’t sure if after all the crap they’d went through with Theo a couple years back if they were ready for a test of friendship like Scott cracking another ornament.  So he’d suggested just in case that Stiles put the tree in a mountain ash circle so that none of the supernatural creatures in their lives could touch it let alone possibly harm it.  And since the ornaments only left the safety of Stiles’ secret hiding spot for this one month and were only out of the box when Stiles cleaned them to put them on the tree and then while they were on the tree, it wasn’t likely that people would have much of a chance to break them.  
  
It was why Stiles had cleared his class schedule with everyone’s work schedule.  And they’d managed to find a time when Scott was going to be doing lab work, Isaac was going to be working, Jackson and Lydia would be in the library, Malia was going to be out for a run every day, Danny was going to be in his advanced classes, and the pups as Stiles called them were going to be occupied so that Stiles could sit down and work on the ornaments.  He’d been frazzled enough when Liam tried to pick up one of the boxes that he’d used the mountain ash stick he kept to hit Liam’s hands.  Scott had had to be the one to explain to the pack why the ornaments were so important to Stiles.  And that they would be getting to see the ornaments that Stiles had made this year for them.  
  
He’d spent most of the summer after High School making the new ornaments and making sure they were packed away for the special day when he’d put them on the tree.  He hoped they liked them.  And as he sat there looking at the sealed box wrapped in runic ribbon to prevent any of them from opening them, he hoped they were good enough.  He smiled and stretched as he slowly stood up.  
  
“Hey keep an eye on them, would you?” Stiles yawned.  “It’s been a long day and I’m going to lay down for a nap.”  
  
“Sure thing.” Scott smiled.  “Hey when is Derek supposed to be back in town?”  
  
“He’s not.” Stiles sighed.  “We had a fight right after he told me he wasn’t going to be able to be in town on Christmas so I may have told him not to bother coming.” He paused.  
  
“Stiles, you haven’t seen him in six months...”  
  
“And he knows this time of year is important to me.  I even made him his own ornament this year.”  
  
“You mean the little sour cat ornament wasn’t his?” Scott smirked.  
  
“I made him a real one.  That one just marks the year he came into our lives....” Stiles toed the ground.  “Anyways, I’ve got to get some sleep.  I can’t see straight, and that’s a bad time to be handling fragile glass ornaments with my issues.” He waved to Scott and headed into his bedroom before closing the door.  
  
“Crap I was hoping to catch Stiles still up.” Isaac said as he came through the door.  
  
“Just missed him.  He needed some down time.” He looked over at the groceries.  
  
“I was going to tell him my job is going to give me an extra couple hours so he can have more time with me out to work on the ornaments.” Isaac walked  wide breadth around the boxes.  
  
“I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that.  He’s freaking out about showing everyone the new pack ornaments he made.”  
  
“God I don’t know when he had the time, between being kidnapped, and all the crap Senior year.” He shook his head.  
  
“Me either.  But I’m glad you’re being so understanding about this.” Scott smiled at Isaac.  
  
“It’s okay.  I mean, we compromised.  I’d cook Christmas mainly so he could focus on the ornaments and I’d let him take Thanksgiving.  So you’d better be ready for my homemade eggnog.” Isaac grinned.  
  
“But we can’t get drunk...”  
  
“Lydia supplied me with a tasteless herb that should let us get drunk.  I’m not making it till the day AFTER the circle is around the tree and the boxes.”  
  
“The boxes....” Scott frowned.  
  
“He did put the circle down around the boxes tonight, right...?”  
  
“No...” Scott turned and looked.  “He must have forgot.  He was starting to get super sleepy...”  
  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine.  I mean you’re going to sit up and watch over them right?” Isaac paused putting groceries away.  
  
“Yeah.  And I’ll wait till everyone else is in bed before I head.  That way I don’t have to worry about anyone screwing this up.  Stiles doesn’t want to talk about it but he’s barely holding on right now.  He needs this to go smoothly after the hell the Ghost Riders put him through.  I mean... his mom comes back to life just to die the second he comes back into being... that’s rough as hell.” Scott shook his head.  
  
“I can’t imagine going through that.” Isaac nodded.  “I mean I ran into Jackson earlier and he’s even being on his best behavior.  He was thinking about having some coffee delivered tomorrow for Stiles.”  
  
“Good choice.” Scott nodded, turning back to the tv where his movie was playing.  
  
“Yeah.  I mean... showing back up and wanting to join the pack, out of no where... and Stiles petitioning you to LET HIM?!” Isaac shook his head.  
  
“Yeah I was shocked about that too.  But Stiles says it’s important that Jackson is apart of us.  I don’t know everything that’s going on there but I have a feeling that Stiles will tell me when we get a minute.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll fill us in when he gets a chance.” Isaac stifled a yawn.  
  
“Head on to bed.  I’ll finish putting the food away.”  
  
“Don’t you have to keep an eye on the ornaments?” Isaac raised an eyebrow, his voice low.  They’d taken to talking in hushed almost whispers that the wolves could hear but Stiles couldn’t when they wanted to have a conversation about his mood swings.  Scott looked up at the clock and the complicated series of notes when everyone was going to be home.  
  
“I have time.  Jackson’s the next one to come home and I called him and told him where they were set up so far so he knows to avoid the couch.” Scott stretched as he started to get up.  
  
“Okay.  Jackson’s probably the least likely to try to fuck with Stiles right now.” Isaac yawned again and nodded to Scott before pointing at the stuff that needed to go into the refrigerator.  
  
“I’ve got it.  Go sleep.” Scott smiled as Isaac padded out of the kitchen nodded and waving as he went.  Scott made short work of putting the stuff away and getting back to the couch to finish watching his movie long before Jackson came in and waves on his way to bed.  His American Lit class was kicking his ass and he’d been practically a zombie walking around the last few days.  Scott waves and smiled as he sat there in his sweatpants and long t shirt watching old movies as the others came home one by one and Scott filled them in about the ornaments and they nodded, not even going to look because they didn’t want to risk any damage.  It just meant too much to Stiles.  Malia was the only one who stopped in the doorway and sniffed.  
  
“They’re in here.” She started searching the floor with her eyes.  
  
“Behind the couch.” Scott pointed behind him.  
  
“Oh thank god.” She relaxed.  
  
“Why do I think you have your own story about threatening the life of the ornaments?” Scott grinned.  
  
“There’s a reason mine is a little chibi version of my coyote form chewing on a pillow.” Malia hung up her coat.  
  
“You did not chew on one of the boxes did you...?” Scott peered over the corner looking for any chewing damage.  
  
“No... I sort of threw something at the pile of them when I came in one day.  I think he actually jumped over me and landed on my book bag to stop it from touching them.” Malia shook her head.  
  
“Yeah.  Stiles doesn’t have much of his mom left.”  
  
“Which is still weird.  I mean we remember her.  We remember having her in our lives for years...”  
  
“And we couldn’t bring any photos or videos of her over because they’d just be unmade when Stiles came back into existence.” Scott nodded.  
  
“Which just sucks.” Malia nodded.  
  
“Which is why I’m glad you guys are putting up with all this.” Scott yawned.  
  
“It’s Stiles.  We didn’t even think he was a real person for a large part of last year.  I kind of think we owe him.”  
  
“Yeah.  That too.”  Scott nodded.  
  
“Still no word from Derek?” Malia frowned after sniffing.  
  
“They had a fight.”  
  
“AGAIN?” She threw her arms up.  “At this rate he should just date me again.  I’m MUCH less work.” She shook her head.  
  
“You’ll get no argument form me.” Scott nodded.  
  
“I mean, he likes being the little spoon, now.  And I was okay with doing butt stuff.”  
  
“I so don’t want to know this.” Scott closed his eyes.  
  
“I just had to find a lube I could use on him that didn’t smell so horrible.  I mean have you ever sniffed some of that lube they sell in the store?” She shivered.  
  
“Yeah actually.  Alison and I figured out one that worked for us.”  
  
“I’m betting it was passion fruit mixed blend.” She raised an eyebrow.  
  
“How did you...?”  
  
“It’s the only one I can stand to even be near.” She shrugged.  “I’m starting to think druids or other supernaturals produce it.  Either way.  It’s all I use for sex these days.” She shrugged.  “How about you?”  
  
“I haven’t had much call for it other then by myself.”  
  
“Yeah, two girlfriends in the ground does kind of make it rough on your sex life.  I mean not that Kira is dead or anything.  Just... living underground with the skin walkers in the desert and all.” She frowned.  “Why doesn’t that sound right?”  
  
“Probably because you’re tired.” Scott smiled.  
  
“Good answer.” She nodded.  “The pups coming up for break?” She yawned.  
  
“Liam really wishes that everyone would stop calling him by that nick name that Stiles gave them.” Scott grinned.  
  
“I will when you do.” Malia crossed her arms.  
  
“In that case it’s just going to be something he has to get used to.” Scott grinned.  
  
“Alright then.  I’m going to go to bed.  If the world starts to end, tell it to wait till there’s coffee.” She waves and Scott chuckled as he finished the last movie and started shutting everything off for the night.  He was glad Malia was the last one in.  He’d needed the banter to really keep himself awake.  He double checked that the ornaments were safe and secure before heading on back towards his bedroom.  Stripping down to just his boxers he crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep secure in the knowledge that Stiles wasn’t going to kill him for screwing up.  
  
A feeling that promptly went out the window an unknown number of hours later when there was a very loud crashing noise and Scott sat bolt up right to hear the muffled cursing and the hurried noises of everyone else waking up to see who fucked up and if they could stop Stiles from killing who ever it was.  But Scott frowned as he saw the pack that lived there all coming out of their room before he caught the scent and let his eyes go wide.  
  
“Derek....” Scott said in utter shock as everyone tumbled out into the hall, each in various stages of undress, or in Isaac’s case utterly naked except for a scarf around his neck.  
  
“What’s behind the couch?” Derek frowned as he picked up what ominously looked to be a very heavy duffle bag, but it was Lydia’s gasp that drew Scott’s eyes to it.  Amongst numerous shards and slivers of glass there were tiny fractures objects sticking out of the bottom of the duffle bag.  
  
“oh shit.” Scott closed his eyes.  
  
“Did I hear...” Stiles padded out in his sleep shorts and a long t shirt.  He blinked as he took in Derek.  Then slowly took in the shocked and fearful faces of his friends.  Then back to Derek.  Derek was holding a duffle bag.  The duffle bag had shards of glass in it.  Derek was standing behind the couch.  Derek broke the... Stiles stopped turned around and headed towards his room.  
  
“Stiles...”  
  
“No.” Stiles stopped and squared his shoulders.  “There are two options here.  Option one, this is a stress induced nightmare and I am going back to sleep to finish the nightmare and wake up from it.  Because option two is that Derek just ignorantly destroyed the most important part of my past in my life, and I’m not sure if I’m awake enough to adequately beat the ever loving shit out of him for it.  So I’m going with option a.  Good night.” Stiles walked calmly away, his bedroom door slamming shut behind him, cracking a little with the force.  
  
“What was back here?” Derek asked in confusion.  
  
“The only shot we had of any of us surviving the holidays.  Thank you for ensuring we’ll all be dead soon.” Scott sighed, his shoulders slumping.  
  
“Yay.  If I’m going to be dead soon I don’t have to study and do work.” Isaac smiled as he drifted back to bed.  
  
“There is no way we get off that easy.” Jackson shook his head, the rest of them nodding and heading to bed, hoping for one last good night’s sleep before they all died in the wake of Stiles’ fit in the morning.  
  
“You better sit that on it’s side so nothing else gets destroyed and then you’re bunking in with me.” Scott pinched the bridge of his nose, as he helped Derek put it away and walk around the couch.  
  
“But seriously, what was back there...”  
  
“You’ll find out in the morning.  Sleep now, death by angry Stiles later.” Scott patted Derek’s hand and brought him into his room and offering him the spare cot he kept in there for when someone had a spat with one of their partners and needed a room to crash in.  
  


***

  
  
It was the slam that woke everyone up later in the morning.  Scott rushed out and found all the debris pulled from the bottom of Derek’s back, and everything swept up into one space, all the furniture moved in such a way as to block the clearly broken foxes of ornaments and as Scott looked around he couldn’t find any sign of who had left.  
  
“It was Stiles.” Derek padded in naked holding a note that he’d found in by the coffee pot.    
  
“What’s he say?” Isaac hadn’t bothered with clothing either as he went to the coffee.  Jackson wasn’t far behind him and was down to just his boxers too.  
  
“He explained what I broke... and that he doesn’t want the mess moved till he gets back.  He also said he’s going on Christmas break now to relax and put off dealing with this till he’s in the right frame of mind...” Derek sat down on the couch and put his head down by his knees as he tried to grasp just what he’d done.  
  
“Should we...” Jackson bit his lip looking at Derek.  
  
“Go sit with him.  I’ll make more coffee and call the pups.” Scott smiled softly.  Jackson nodded and let his boxers slip to the floor where he picked them up and tossed them down the hall.  He and Isaac went and curled around Derek, and Scott could hear the keening sound of the three of them snuggling trying to comfort one another.  Scott picked up his cell and selected ‘pups’ on his group texts and fired off a message.  
  
Scott > ‘pups’ : If you guys have time you might show up for a puppy pile.  Derek broke Stiles’ ornaments.  
  
Liam: How the hell did he do that and live?  
  
Corey: Power of love?  
  
Mason: Love’s strong but verses Stiles’ temper?  
  
Liam: My point again.  
  
Hayden: It’s okay Liam, you have a fair point.  
  
Scott: Can you guys make it?  
  
Hayden: I’m already at school.  
  
Liam: I can make it I think...  
  
Corey: Mason and I can drive up.  
  
Mason: Yeah I’m pretty sure we still have gas after last night.  
  
Liam: Can you come get me?  
  
Corey:... we can if we leave the windows down till we get to Scott’s.  
  
Liam: Why would you... oh god.  
  
Mason: I’m allowed to have sex in my own car.  
  
Corey: Like I said, windows down.  
  
Liam: Thank you Corey.  
  
Mason: Where’s the love man.  
  
Liam: Make sure there’s now wet spot for me to sit in this time and I’ll be very loving.  
  
Corey: How revealing is this puppy pile?  
  
Scott: Well Isaac and Jackson joined Derek in the nude.  
  
Liam: So no need for a change of cloths, and wear something loose that you can slip out of.  
  
Corey: Not a problem.  
  
Liam: Where did you two go last night?  
  
Corey: I brought Mason to meet my parents.  
  
Liam: Oh.  
  
Hayden: Will see about getting there later if you need me.  I’m heading in to talk to Ms. Martin.  
  
Scott: Get here when you can.  I have a feeling that Derek’s going to be in mid melt down for sometime.  
  
Corey: We’ll be there as soon as we can be.  
  
Scott: See you then.  
  
Scott put his phone into sleep mode and went into the hall closet.  They’d had to do these bonding rites more often in the last year or so to get everyone calmed down again and into a good head space, so he’d invested in the supplies for it.  He knocked on Lydia, Danny, and Malia’s rooms.  
  
“Yeah?” Malia asked standing there naked.  
  
“Can you get the pillows, we’re setting up a puppy pile.”  
  
“Sure thing.” She nodded.  “Stiles okay?”  
  
“He left.”  
  
“He what?” Lydia wrapped her silk robe around herself.  
  
“He went on Christmas break to get his head in the head space to deal with cleaning up his broken memories.  And Derek’s in there with Jackson and Isaac trying to hold on.  
  
“Did anyone call Brett?” Danny rubbed the sleep from his eyes, dressed in just a sinfully almost painted on pair of sleep pants.  
  
“I should.” Scott nodded.  He went and laid out the thick comforter that was extra big and fluffy, and big enough to practically hold an orgy on.  He laid it out on the floor, thankful that Stiles had thought ahead enough to leave them the space to set this up.  Danny and Malia started bringing in pillows and setting things around that they’d need.  Scott nodded and went back to his cell in the kitchen.  
  
Scott > Brett: Hey do you have time to swing by for a puppy pile?  
  
Brett: Yeah, I was packing up to head your way.  My collage had a water main break, so they’re closing for Christmas Break early.  I was going to see if I could crash with you guys.  
  
Scott: Always got a spot for you.  You’re part of the pack now.  
  
Brett: Should be there in a bit.  
  
Scott: K, Derek broke Stiles’ ornaments.  
  
Brett: Oh shit.  
  
Scott: Yeah.  Stiles left for a few days, and Derek’s kind of beside himself.  We’ll be the massive pile of naked supernaturals creatures in the living room.  
  
Brett: Want me to walk in nude or undress when I get there.  
  
Scott: What ever you’re comfortable with.  The dorm has gotten used to a dozen or so nude people coming and going from our place.  
  
Brett: They’d have to by now.  See you then.  
  
Scott: See you.  
  
Scott carried his phone in and sat it with in reach as he sat dropped his boxer briefs and tossed them towards the bedrooms.  He sat down on the blankets and held out his arms.  Derek nodded and slowly slid down off the couch and let himself be held by Scott.  Isaac and Jackson moved down next.  Malia and a now naked Danny joined in and started cuddling.  Lydia came back in a sports bra and a pair of panties and cuddled in with them.  Scott was okay with her and Hayden’s issues with nudity. Not everyone was okay with it.  But they were cuddled together sitting up for about a half hour when a very naked Brett walked in and sat his pack down in the kitchen before joining the group cuddle.  A little while later Mason, Corey, and Liam walked in, and undressed in the kitchen before walking back and picking a place in the group pile to cuddle in with someone, and then slowly they began to lay down.  Once they were all laying so that some part of them was either touching Scott or Derek, the group seemed to relax into the cuddle more naturally.  
  
A low keening noise could be heard from their puppy pile of comfort and occasionally someone would point to the person nearest the edge and they’d reach behind them and hand a power bar or a drink.  Danny had made sure all the snacks were with in reach.  They were still laying like that when Hayden came in and joined the puppy pile near Liam.  He smiled at her as she snuggled in close in her sports bra and panties.  He nuzzled back before laying his head back on Isaac’s thigh.  Scott was pretty proud of his pack coming together like this.  He absently looked at the alter Stiles had built in the front room and wondered if the others were going to be on their way soon.  He smiled as he turned towards his cell phone, hearing the start of the vibrations before they got loud enough for most people to hear them.  He picked up the phone and saw the text.  
  
Ethan > Scott: Has it started yet?  
  
Scott: Not yet.  But with the big puppy pile going on not far from the alter, I suspect it wont be long.  
  
Ethan: K. You still okay with me crashing there for the duration?  
  
Scott: Of course. You’re even welcome in the puppy pile.  
  
Ethan: Any excuse to get me naked McCall.  
  
Scott: Danny’s ass is looking great.  
  
Ethan: Ouch, low blow.  
  
Scott: Everyone but Stiles is in the puppy pile.  
  
Ethan: What happened?  Stiles is usually the first one in on those.  
  
Scott: Derek broke something important to Stiles and he’s mad enough to go on a solo vacation with out us.  
  
Ethan: Well shit.  It’s not the ornaments was it?  Because I’d have cut a bitch over that shit.  
  
Scott: You knew about the ornaments?  
  
Ethan: We researched you and your whole pack.  I knew about the ornaments.  
  
Scott: They got broke.  
  
Ethan: Well shit.  
  
Scott: Come on in when you get here.  We’re in the front room.  
  
Ethan: On my way.  
  
They settled back down for a while and a couple hours later Ethan knocked on the door before coming in and closing it behind him and going to the kitchen to strip down and join the group cuddle on the edge.  Scott absently wondered if he should invest in a second puppy pile blanket at the rate his pack had grown so much.  But he let his mind drift in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware of things in the room he couldn’t see.  He curled around Derek and relaxed into the pack and let himself go fully to sleep with the rest of them.  
  


***

  
  
He wasn’t entirely sure when he had started to smell it.  Maybe a while ago by the way how at home the smell seemed in their place.  Scott slowly looked up and looked into Alison’s smiling face.  Her long hair like a curtain around her as she sat there just as naked as he was peering over the edge of the puppy pile at him.  He smiled up at her and felt himself harden at the mere image of her.  But as he lay there smiling at her, her eyes shifted down his form and he became aware of someone’s hand around his cock.  Blushing slightly he looked down and realized Corey was snuggled in close to him, between him and Mason.  
  
“Glad to see I still have that effect.” Alison smiled leaning in and kissing Scott’s cheek.  “Listen, I don’t know where you keep the matches, and I need to light the alter to get it going.  Stiles should have, but I can’t seem to find him.” Alison looked around.  
  
“The alter has a drawer in the front, it slides out towards you, the matches should be in there.” Scott pointed at a small handle that hung down from the bottom of it.  
  
“Oh. Thanks.” Alison smiled, going over to light candles on the alter.  First she lit the one in front of her photo.  Next she lit the one in front of Boyd’s photo.  Scott watched as Boyd became a solid shape in the room.  Alison lit the candle in front of Erica’s photo and smiled at her as she became solid in the room too.  Next she lit Aiden’s candle and watched him become solid again, all of them just as naked as the rest of the pack.  They slowly joined into the puppy pile, cuddling and adding their love to the group connection, Alison laying so that she could drape and arm over to rest her hand on Scott’s shoulder.  They lay there smiling at one another, Scott’s raging erection not going down as Corey held on to it.  But he didn’t care as he lay there in the group and feeling content to have even their most distant of pack members back.  He drifted back to sleep with the feeling that they were almost complete.  He’d text Stiles when they got up later.  
  
He hadn’t felt this at ease and whole in so long he didn’t even know he’d been missing this much of himself.  But as he lay there drifting, he could feel each of them, their part in the pack and what they were to him.  He joined the sleeping worlds with the knowledge that his pack was okay.  
  


***

  
  
“You okay?” Scott asked as he looked into Derek’s eyes.  
  
“Yeah.” Derek gave a sad smile.  “This helped.”  
  
“I’m glad.” Scott squeezed Derek’s shoulder before giving him a kiss on the forehead.  “Now you go on and take your cleaned up bag into Stiles’ room.  You’ll feel better after you sleep in his covers and get his scent on you.”  
  
“You sure...” Derek asked carefully.  
  
“I’m sure.  I’ll text him in a bit to make sure he’s okay too.”  
  
“Thanks.” Derek nodded, before slowly sitting up, the group helping him and nuzzling him before he left to go lay in Stiles’ bed.  
  
“You two want to go sit in my room and talk?” Scott rubbed his eyes as he looked over at Ethan and Aiden who were sitting there holding one another.  
  
“Sure.” Ethan nodded and took his brother to talk in their alpha’s bed.  
  
“You’re being pretty okay with everything.” Alison said from where she was sitting.  
  
“Stiles told me there was a chance it might not work.  But he pulled off the ritual.  He said people forget that Halloween only marks when the vale moves to expose the spirits, and that it stays open till the solstice around Christmas.” Scott smiled softly.  
  
“I meant the whole getting a hand job from the new guy.” Alison grinned.  
  
“Oh yeah.  That’s Corey.  He’s dating Mason.” He gestured to the pair of them cuddling.  
  
“And does he often give you hand jobs?” Alison raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No.  I’ve just had to be there during the full moon to help keep them safe.”  
  
“Oh?” She frowned.  
  
“Their both chimeras.  Corey’s part chameleon and Mason’s part werewolf.  And while they’re not afflicted by the curse, the full moon is still a touchy time for Mason.  And Corey doesn’t want to go with out him.  So I’ve had to be there to keep anything from getting too dangerous.” He shrugged.  
  
“You’re pretty at ease with the whole alpha thing too.” She smiled.  
  
“I got that way after loosing you, and Kira, and then Stiles.”  
  
“That must have been so strange for him...” Alison nodded.  She’d been communicating with Stiles for the last few months while he got things ready.  So she’d been brought up to speed on most of the pack’s dealings and she’d informed the others.  
  
“Yeah.  It took some time to get him used to us again and he told us slowly about what it was like.  The whole us not knowing who he was to his face, the loss and betrayal.  And then the not existing part.  I can’t imagine going through it.” Scott sighed.  
  
“But you guys fought and got him back.” Alison smiled.  
  
“Yeah.  And maybe that’s what we need to do here?” He looked at her.  
  
“That I don’t know.  I just know we need to pull together.  It’s our first pack Christmas, and we need to be together.” She smiled softly.  
  
“Have you thought about what you’re going to say to your dad?” Scott gave a sad smile.  
  
“Other then, Hey, back for a few weeks, thought I’d see if Stiles could set up an alter or a candle for me at your place so I could spend the holidays with you and maybe we can work on our bonding before I have to go back to the land of the dead for a year till we can do this again... yeah not really.” Alison sighed.  
  
“Start with something... less... that.  And maybe go with hi?” He gave a goofy grin.  
  
“Maybe.” She smiled and eyed him.  “So... you and Kira?” She raised an eyebrow.  
  
“We’re broken up.  She lives underground with the skin walkers trying to master her inner fox.  She’ll either get it or she’ll spend a few hundred years down there trying.  Or she might never come back.  But I kind of figured we’re done till we find out when or if she’ll ever be back.” He shrugged.  
  
“And you’re not seeing anyone right now?” Alison looked around the pack.  
  
“Who would I be seeing?  Mason and Corey are together.  Liam and Hayden are together.  Danny and Jackson are both Single.  I’m not sure but I think Lydia is with Parish.  The idea of sex with Malia scares the crap out of me.”  
  
“It’s the chains isn’t it.” Malia said as she brought him his cup of coffee.  
  
“And the claws during sex.” He nodded.  
  
“Eh.  Not everyone’s thing.” She shrugged.  
  
“Ethan’s kind of on his spiritual walk about.  Stiles is dating Derek, or was till last night.  Isaac was just starting to get over those two with you when you died.” He gestured to where Eric and Boyd were slowly moving towards Isaac’s room with him.  “Just go already, we’ll be fine.”  
  
“Thanks.” Isaac grinned and took off.  
  
“Yeah that doesn’t exactly leave you open for love I suppose.” Alison sighed.  “Okay, this holiday is now officially about operation-get-Scott-laid©.” She nodded to herself.  
  
“What... no... you don’t have to... I don’t need...”  
  
“Scott when’s the last time you had any sex?”  
  
“Well about a month before Kira left... right after the serial killers were being paid to kill us... but after the whole Stiles got possessed thing.  That happened before.  I’m sure of it.” He frowned.  
  
“So a while ago?”  
  
“A couple end of the world attacks ago...” He frowned before his face went blank.  “It’s been almost two years since I had sex.”  
  
“And again, this is why I’m getting you laid this season.”  
  
“We could always....” He grinned.  
  
“As much as I hope we do.” She grinned back, her impish smile searing something in his heart.  “I’m still finding you a flesh and blood girlfriend or boyfriend.”  
  
“What makes you think I want a boyfriend?” Scott frowned.  
  
“Probably because of how much harder you got when Corey had a hold of your cock.” She grinned.  
  
“Oh shit I did that again?” Corey blushed as he finally heard them.  
  
“Yeah, it’s no big deal.”  
  
“I’m glad you don’t think so.” Corey blushed, cuddling into Mason.  
  
“I just think he needs to get laid and I’m trying to tell him I think he’s bisexual.” Alison rolled her eyes.  
  
“That could be.  We’re not as uncommon as you think.” Brett said from where he was sitting.  
  
“You... you’re bi?” Scott frowned.  
  
“Yep.  Guys, girls. Just depends on who I’m with at the time.  Been with a couple at the same time.” He grinned.  “I can help you figure out if you want something a little more... danglely.”  Brett grinned.  
  
“I... uh...” Scott blushed.  
  
“I’ll go with you.” Alison held his hand.  
  
“okay...?” Scott looked at Brett who nodded and the three of them headed towards Scott’s room, while Jackson sat near Danny, he’s entire demeanor wilting the longer he sat there.  
  
“You really should tell him.” Danny sighed, as he held Jackson.  
  
“Tell him what?” Jackson looked up at Danny.  
  
“What the rest of us already know.” Liam said from where he and Hayden were cuddling.  
  
“and just what do you think you know pup?” Jackson’s eyes went electric blue.  
  
“That you’re in love with Scott.” Mason said plainly.  “I mean, at least we’re all pretty sure you are.  But you don’t say anything about it, so... we’re left kind of guessing.”  
  
“Because....” Jackson flailed.  
  
“Because you were a complete dick to him for years and he did everything in his power to keep you alive when Stiles really wanted to kill you.” Danny sighed as he held Jackson.  “It just took you a while to figure out you were bi is all.” Danny smiled softly.  
  
“i want him to like me too.” Jackson said in a low voice.  
  
“I know you do.  I know you do.” Danny sighed.  “And you’ve been really good to be there for him and you’ve been a major help in the pack.  I’m pretty sure he sees you.” Danny held Jackson as he slowly rocked back and froth.  
  
“Then why didn’t he think I’d want to be in there with him?” He whimpered.  
  
“Maybe because he’s never really noticed you take an interest in guys and maybe he thinks you’re straight.  And maybe it’s Scott we’re talking about and while he’s one of the smartest people around once you get his attention, he’s just a little slow on the getting attention on something.” Danny shrugged.  “I mean Stiles and Lydia are insanely smart, Stiles is hyper observant and aware of everyone and everything.  Lydia intuitively knows things no one else picks up on.  So they probably know.  And if Stiles had been here I’m sure he’d have mentioned it or at least strongly hinted at Scott that maybe he should take a second look at everyone in the pack to see if anyone is showing signs of liking him like that.  But we’re kind of dealing with a distinct lack of Stiles right now.”  
  
“Yeah.” Jackson sighed.  
  
“Why don’t you ask Stiles what to do about getting Scott to notice you?”  
  
“I can’t just... ask Stiles.” Jackson whimpered.  
  
“I know you don’t want to.  But he knows Scott better, he’s bound to know more about what it would take to get Scott to notice you.”  
  
“Or he could just laugh in my face.” Jackson sighed.  
  
“A feat not easily accomplished over the phone, and not one he’s prone to do.  And if he does laugh, then it’ll most likely be a reaction to his own stressful situation and not indicative of his reaction to your situation.” Danny pointed out.  
  
“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”  
  
“Are you going to suddenly be okay with Brett being the first guy Scott has sex with.”  
  
“Where’s my cell phone....?” Jackson started hunting.  
  
“That’s what I figured.” Danny grinned.  
  


***

  
  
Stiles was sitting in a coffee shop sipping his first real bit of caffeine all day.  He’d been hulled up in his hotel room feeling sorry for himself and feeling miserable and was just this side of doing a spell to contact one of the dead pack members to talk when his cell chirped.  He pulled it out of his pocket.  
  
Jackson > Stiles: I need your advice.  
  
Stiles smiled.  It seemed so strange to him that in high school they’d been at each other’s throats and hated each other so hard only to end up with Stiles being the emissary to Jackson and the pack.  The guy everyone turned to for information and reassurance.  He thought about it for half a second before he just hit the button to call Jackson.  It barely rang before Jackson was on the line.  
  
“Oh thank god.” Jackson’s tension could be heard in his voice.  It was almost a solid tangible thing.  
  
“What’s up?” Stiles was glad for the welcome distraction of dealing with someone else’s emergency over his own right now.  
  
“Isortoflovescottandhesabouttohavesexwithbrettandalisonandidontknowwhattodo.” Jackson said in one quick breath.  
  
“I see.” Stiles kept the chuckle he felt out of his voice as he hand up, motioning to the barista that he needed two more of this order.  “And how long have you realized you were in love with Scott?”  
  
“I’m so glad you didn’t ask me to repeat that.” Jackson sighed.  
  
“If you feel something, it’s usually pretty intense and pretty true.  And I am used to Lydia talking about that fast.  So, when did you figure it out?”  
  
“A while back... did... did you know?” Jackson’s voice got small.  
  
“For about the last six months.  It’s almost impossible to be in the same room as the two of you and not notice.  I mean I was used to seeing you do that with Lydia, and had I not found Derek and was still trying to get with her, I think I might very well have made a move on her after I noticed how you only had eyes for Scott.”  
  
“Damn it.” Jackson sighed, and it sounded like he was carding his fingers through his hair.  
  
“I’m guessing, but the puppy pile brought up things?”  
  
“Alison saw how relaxed he was with Corey’s hand on Scott’s cock and they got to talking and he realized he was bisexual.”  
  
“About time.  I mean I helped that boy delete all sorts of porn from his computers in the last dozen years or so.  I could have saved him a lot of time and told him that.” Stiles sighed.  “And then of course there’s our history.”  
  
“What?” Jackson’s shock was palpable.  
  
“Jackson, we’ve been friends for most of our lives.  Who do you think taught Scott to masturbate or what porn was?” Stiles grinned.  “I’ve seen him naked more times then I can count and same with him to me.  And the wolf thing just made him more tactile.  I mean when he wasn’t trying to kill me or get in Alison’s pants there was a LOT of time where he was busy taking care of not so little Scott and me walking in on him.  Supernatural senses I do not have, could have saved me from seeing a lot of his more private moments.  But the point is, he was the first boy I kissed and it kind of helped me understand that while I don’t feel sexy happy time feelings about Scott, and I can get off to the mental image of him bare ass naked spread out on his bed taking himself in hand, I liked guys as much as I do girls.  Which is kind of how I was open to the whole Derek thing.” Stiles handed his money over as his coffee came.  He nodded his thanks to the wide eyed eves dropper who heard that mouthful of a confession about his best friend.  
  
“So what do I do about the Brett thing?” Jackson whimpered.  
  
“First, go to his door and knock on it.  Tell him I want to speak to him.  It gives you an ice breaker.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Then when he gets back from the errand I’m going to send him on, just tell him how you feel.  I think he should be open to it by then.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Oh I’m sure.  Now go put him on the phone.”  
  
“Ok...” Jackson knocked on the door.  
  
“What?” Scott came to the door, his hair a little ruffled.  
  
“Stiles.” Jackson held up his phone.  
  
“Oh... uh... okay...”  Scott took the phone and blushed as he stepped back towards the kitchen to talk to Stiles.  “Uh... now wasn’t exactly the best of times.”  
  
“Oh I’m aware.  I’m glad Alison made it.  But seriously?” Stiles’ eye roll could be heard in his voice and Scott smiled.  
  
“You’re not mad at us for giving him a puppy pile are you?”  
  
“Oh god no.  I’d have probably thought about sending out the call myself once I got my head out of my own ass.  No, what I’m talking about is you getting ready to have sex with Brett.” Scott blushed.  
  
“How did...”  
  
“Your beta has a problem.”  
  
“Liam?”  
  
“Jackson.”  
  
“What about him?”  
  
“Well he’s head over heels for a person who’s even more blind then me when it comes to his relationships.  I mean, honestly falling in love with the alpha of the pack and then watching that alpha about to have his first time with the pack’s go to sex surrogate who’s actually in collage to get a degree in using his body to heal other people’s sexual problems, when he’s pining away for said alpha.  I mean seriously, could you imagine how that must feel.”  
  
“Jackson... likes me...” Stiles could just picture Scott’s blush.  
  
“Yes.  Yes he does.  And the only reason I haven’t pointed it out to you sooner might have been the fact that he wasn’t really ready to admit it till now.  I mean, how you missed the sheer jealously rolling off of him when you helped Corey and Mason through their partial transformation sex problems, I’m chalking up entirely to the big grin on your face when it was all done and they were cuddling.”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“Good, you’re grasping it.” Stiles sipped his coffee, happy to have the warm beverage and his best friend on the phone.  
  
“So what do I do?”  
  
“Well it’s really simple. Step one.  Do you find Jackson sexually appealing?”  
  
“I... well he’s cute...” Scott hedged.  
  
“Okay, let’s try that again.  As the person who helped ‘erase’ the porn from your computer where you had found it with ‘no clue how it got there’ in the first place, and had watched it enough to realize that it was effectively a porn star who looks strikingly similar to our Jackson.  And as the person who also knows you re-downloaded that movie later and tried to hide it in a folder marked ‘private’ almost after I’d finished cleaning your computer.  And as a person who understands not only you but Jackson.  I think I can start out by saying the boy’s primary problem is he’s fucking hot and he knows it.  Now, once more from the top, do you find him sexually appealing?” Stiles grinned at the wait staff who were no longer even pretending to be cleaning but completely listening to his phone call.  He’d have called it rude if they’d been human.  But the whole reason he came to this place was that it catered to the supernatural and LGBTQA communities, and the fact that their rainbow pentagram flag didn’t clash with the lake or the fall late fall leaves in the distance, which just lead to a beautiful picture to wake up to.  
  
“okay.” Scott sighed.  “He is hot.”  
  
“And you’ve had a thing for him for years.” Stiles pressed.  
  
“maybe.”  
  
“Scott.”  
  
“Yeah.” Scott sighed.  
  
“Good boy.  Now, he likes you.  You like him.  You haven’t been been much farther with a boy then that time I held your hand around your cock and showed you how to masturbate in the first place, or the kiss Corey and Mason shared with you when you were helping them.”  
  
“I was making out with Brett and Alison.” Scott blushed.  
  
“Okay.  Good to know.” Stiles mentally sighed to himself.  “Did you like it?”  
  
“Yeah...” Stiles could hear the goofy grin in Scott’s voice.  
  
“Okay, you’re going to fallow my orders explicitly and your going to get this right the first time because we both know you can do this.”  
  
“What do I have to do?”  
  
“First, take this phone in to Derek and tell him I want to speak to him.  Second, you’re going to take Jackson aside and let him tell you how he feels, and be open about it.  Then you’re going to be honest with him about how you feel.  And after that you’re going to let him into your bedroom and have Brett help you two figure out how to be intimate with one another since that’s going to be his job in the pack from now on.  Is Isaac and the love birds still keeping it in Isaac’s room?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Okay.  Tell the others they can put on that movie I vetoed at movie night while you guys deal with some personal issues.”  
  
“You want me to make the pups put on a movie so they can’t hear me having sex.”  
  
“Yes, be the responsible adult and don’t scare your pups for life.” Stiles grinned.  
  
“Right...”  
  
“After you’re done and all blissed out, make sure Derek gives Jackson back his phone.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“And for gods sake, talk to Jackson about what you like, because I do not want to interrupt my phone call with my boyfriend to hand hold either one of you through who gets to top.”  
  
“Alright.”Scott chuckled as he knocked on Stiles’ door and got a muffled response from Derek.  “Stiles said he wants to talk to you.” There was a sound suspiciously like the sound of someone rapidly falling out of bed to race to the phone before Derek was suddenly on the line.  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
“We’re not talking about that.” Stiles sighed, writing down a note to the barista ordering about five more coffees, handing it and his credit card over to the man who nodded.  “I’m not so much mad about that as not ready to touch it right now.  What I am going to talk about is the fact that I’m glad you let them cuddle you.”  
  
“You are?”  
  
“I’m proud of you.  It takes a lot for you to let other people see your emotions.  And I want you to know I love you.”  
  
“But you left.”  
  
“Because I have a temper and I needed space to process what just happened.  I’m pretty sure we’d have gotten into an ugly fight and I’d have been a bastard this morning.  So the best thing for us was I get the hell out of there for a bit.”  
  
“But you’re... not mad now?”  
  
“Mostly sad more then mad.  But I’ll get over it.  I probably wont have a complete break down till I get back and actually inventory the mess.  We’ll tell dad it was me.  I don’t need shot gun holes in my boyfriend, no mater how handy it would be to have a hand hold while climbing you for sex.” Stiles shrugged.  
  
“Where are you?”  
  
“In a public place openly talking in front of supernaturals who can hear every word we’re saying on this phone about the sex life of our pack.  I mean, they’re supplying me with coffee that I have noticed is at a discount while they feed on all the juicy gossip and details about our sex lives.” He smiled at the waitstaff who blushed back at him.  “And it’s kind of refreshing to be able to sit in a very public place where I can look out at this picturesque scene and think about how you’re standing there naked in my bedroom after cuddling my naked best friend and all of our pack to bring comfort to you after I left.”  
  
“You know how I feel about public things...” Stiles was sure Derek was blushing.  
  
“You broke antique hand made glass ornaments that my mother made before she died, and one of the last things I have to remember her by now that I had to leave the jeep back in Beacon Hills.  You’re going to have to be punished for that.”  
  
“Oh really now.” Derek’s voice taking on his challenging tone once he heard the lift in Stiles’ voice that indicated they were already into a bit of role play.  
  
“Open my bedroom door.”  
  
“Why would I...?” Derek frowned.  
  
“You’re going to be very loud and very public and if anyone wants to watch they’re welcome to.  And you’re going to stop questioning my orders right now boy.” Stiles took a firm tone.  
  
“Yes sir.” Derek breathed out, Stiles loved the sound he made when he shivered and went into his submissive mode.  They’d talked for hours after they’d figured out Derek had that side to him and how much it meant that he could trust Stiles to do things with in reason but also test his limits.  Stiles heard his door open and come to rest against the wall.  
  
“Good boy.  Now lay down on the bed.” Stiles sat down on the chair, where the waitstaff who were basically openly watching him now could see him as much as anyone who happened to be passing the window.  
  
“Yes sir.” Derek breathed out as the matrice made the noises telling Stiles where he was.  
  
“On top of the sheets.” He heard a slight rustling.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Derek nodded.  
  
“Good boy.  Now, left hand bed side drawer, the top one.  There’s a zip lock baggy, get it.”  
  
“Ok?” Derek opened the drawer and frowned at the rather large baggy.  
  
“Do you know what that is?”  
  
“It’s a piece of fabric that looks kind of wet.”  
  
“It’s my cum rag Derek.” Stiles could picture Derek’s amber eyes flaring at this.  “I’ve been jerking off every time we have phone sex into that rag for the last two months.  I’ve cum hundreds of times into that rag calling your name and moaning like a bitch in heat as I unloaded my heavy balls into that.  And afterwards I’d seal it in that bag to preserve the smell for you.  I know how much you love smells...” Stiles started trailing his hand up and down his tight t shirt.  A few years of working out being chased and fighting the supernatural had helped him fill out more.  “Open the bag Derek.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Derek’s voice was already breathy, a good sign.  As the baggy opened, Stiles could hear the groan that left Derek’s lips.  
  
“You can smell me on it can’t you.”  
  
“Yes....” Derek’s words were a whine now.  
  
“Good.  Keep it near your face.”  Stiles smirked as Derek whimpered.  “In the drawer below where you found that is another surprise for you, open it up.” Stiles smirked as he listened to Derek’s breathing as he opened the other drawer.  
  
“S-stiles...” Derek stammered.  
  
“You told me you couldn’t make it for Christmas so I didn’t wrap your present yet.” Stiles smirked.  “I made that mold off of myself for you.  Do you like it?”  
  
“Yes.” Derek whimpered.  
  
“Good.  Use the lube that’s sitting with it, get your right hand fingers wet and start fingering your hole.  You’re going to need to be loose later.”  
  
“Y-yes sir.” Derek bit his lip as he positioned himself, blushing now that he was doing this with the bedroom door open.  But his whimper quickly became a moan as the lube began to react.  “S-stiles.”  
  
“It took me a while to find what I needed to make that.  So enjoy it Derek.” Stiles grinned.  “Hang on just a sec.” He turned towards the waitstaff.  “I’m going to get rather comfortable for a little while, so you should probably get a seat.  I have a feeling you’ll be quite sated when I’m done.” He grinned turning back to the phone.  “You get all that sexy.”  
  
“What are you going to do...” Derek whimpered.  
  
“Well while you’re fingering your tight hole in that perfect ass of yours, I’m going to slowly undress right here where people can see me, and I’m going to make you listen as I pleasure myself.”  
  
“S-stiles...” Derek moaned.  
  
“And we’re going to see how many edges you can take before you blow in a very loud orgasm of your own.”  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
“I know.  You enjoying having your thick fingers in your ass Derek?”  
  
“Yes...” Derek moaned.  
  
“Good boy.” Stiles began to feel his chest up again.  “Can you hear what I’m doing?”  
  
  
”Your fingers are on your shirt.”  
  
“Yes.  Yes they are.” Stiles closed his eyes, giving himself over to his other senses as he ran his fingers over his chest.  Before untucking his shirt and slowly moving it up, exposing skin before his hands went up under his shirt to run across his silky smooth skin.  “I have my hand on my bare chest.... think I should take off this shirt?” Stiles grinned.  
  
“Yes...” Derek bit his lip.  
  
“Beg for it boy.”  
  
“Please, sir.” Derek gave a moan that let Stiles know he’d worked a second finger into himself.  
  
“Good boy.  You work that second fucking finger into your tight ass for me.” Stiles moaned as he sat the phone done, switching to speaker phone as he pulled his shirt up over his head.  It wasn’t like they weren’t all listening in on Derek’s little show anyways.  His hands roamed across his body as he listened to Derek moaning.  “You want me to go farther boy?” Stiles growled at his phone.  
  
“Yes sir.” Derek whined, his cock leaking and begging to be touched but he’d been told to work his ass open, not touch his cock.  
  
“Good.  Now add that third finger boy.” Derek slicked up the next finger and hissed at the stretch and mentally lamented how werewolf healing meant he’d tighten up to virgin tight in a matter of minutes once they were done.  He only knew of the one way to keep himself loose all the time and he silently hoped that Stiles wasn’t mad enough at him to even ask for that.  Since it would involve Scott fucking him.  
  
“God I wish this was your fingers in my ass.” Derek moaned.  
  
“I wont be gone long boy.” Stiles grinned as his hands trailed down and he undid his belt and slowly unzipped his jeans.  
  
“God Stiles...” Derek panted.  
  
“Think you’re open enough to get fucked yet?” Stiles grinned as he noticed one of the wait staff fanning themselves.  
  
“Almost.”  
  
“Then what are you waiting for?” Stiles let his smirk fill his voice as he listened to Derek shift and lube up the vibrator he’d left him.  In such short order Derek was crouching over the bed and with one swift movement, one that Stiles never got tired of seeing when he’d sit on Stiles’ cock, Derek bottomed out on the toy and was groaning his pleasure and slight pain at being opened up like that.  “Gods that noise...” Stiles reached into his boxers and grabbed ahold of his straining need.  He waited and with an unspoken bargain when Derek began to pump his ass with the thick toy, Stiles would stroke himself in time.  Derek was getting louder as he went along, as was Stiles.  
  
Derek laid back, one hand on the base of the toy, thrusting it in and out of his ass as fast as he could.  Pounding his prostate for all his was worth.  While his other quickly gripped his angry cock and began to stroke faster and faster.  Oh how he wished this was Stiles.  But the wolves bane lube was spurring him on, and with a throaty moan he just kept fucking himself.  Mean while Stiles had taken himself out, his boxers hooked below his balls as he stroked his naked rod out in the open, his eyes closed as he moaned, blissfully unaware of the crowd outside that was gathering to watch as the waitstaff drank in the lustful energy pouring off of him now.  He missed Derek so much, he sorely wished it was him and not the toy fucking into Derek’s tight ass.  But he could hear how close Derek was in his voice.  
  
“Do it Derek.  Cum for me.”  
  
“Y-YES SIR!” Derek screamed before a growl rattled the windows of their dorm and of the cafe that Stiles was at, Derek painted himself with thick ropes of hot white cum, his orgasm long and drawn out, such was the power of the herbs Stiles had blended.  And as it carried on and on, the pups and various other members of the pack came in to find out what was going on, only to see Derek naked, the toy as far up his ass as he could get it, his hips in the air and his cock in his hand as he coated his face in cum.  Some where in there Stiles joined him in cumming and had streaks of cum running down his chin and all over his chest as he sat there panting he finally noticed the people clapping for him outside as they stood watching.  He gave them a thumbs up and laid back, still on display, to catch his breath.  
  
“Your beautiful.” Stiles said as he took the phone off of speaker.  
  
“Not as much as you.” Derek cooed.  
  
“I’m on my way back, meet me down in the student union space on the first floor?” Stiles grinned.  
  
“Do I have time to shower?”  
  
“Naw, I want you to go just as you are right now, except for your collar.”  
  
“Stiles.”  
  
“You broke my mother’s ornaments.”  
  
“Yeah but the collar....” Derek whined.  
  
“I still love that it’s the collar and not the fact that I want you to sit down there naked with a dildo in your ass and your cum all over your face that bothers you.”  
  
“Because I look silly in the collar.”  
  
“No you don’t.” Stiles consoled as he cleaned himself up, wiping his seed up on the towel the wait staff had brought him.  “You look hot, and it lets people know you’re taken.”  
  
“You’re still mad that that guy hit on me aren’t you.” Derek sighed.  
  
“You mean the giant of a foot ball player who asked if you wanted to wrap your pretty lips around his cock for a change, yeah that still pisses me off.” Stiles sighed.  “Especially since I was sitting there holding your hand.”  
  
“I told him no.” Derek knew this touched on a lot of nerves.  
  
“Yes you did.  I especially love the fact you groped my package and said, nope, he’s got more then enough for me, sorry.” Stiles grinned.  
  
“Well it’s true.  I love your cock.” Derek hedged.  
  
“Aw, thank you.  You’re still wearing the collar, but thank you for loving my cock.  That’s so sweet.” Stiles smiled.  
  
“Fine.” Derek sighed.  “Will I be out of the dog house then?” His voice perked up.  
  
“We’ll see.  See you in a bit.” Stiles hung up and tucked himself back into his jeans before heading off to his room to pack.  He knew Derek would be fine in the Student Union.  They’d been down there enough in the nude that they’d gotten the reputation of being thoughtful nudists.  They had a dispenser of fresh towels that they personally maintained so that they’d sit on the towels instead of bare assed on the furniture down there.  They were fine with touching things that each other had been nude on, but figured they’d be respectful of other people in the common space.  It had made them a lot of friends since they moved in.  
  
Hell Stiles wasn’t even worried about the fact that the pups had just walked in on Derek.  He knew how much Derek enjoyed being watched while having sex.  Which was how they had garnered the attention of that mountain of a foot ball player in the first place.  He’d watched Stiles and Derek 69ing in there but he’d not been able to see Stiles’ package from where he was sitting, and while Stiles was still a little self conscious about some aspects of his sex life.  He’d never been insecure about his dick size.  The fact that the jerk tried to insist that there was no way Stiles had a big enough dick because of the way his body was built, was what had prompted Stiles to stand on the chair and drop his jeans to his ankles and smack the guy with his cock.  It had been so worth the stunned look on the guy’s face when he’d looked at Stiles’ monster and tried and failed to form words so Stiles had told him to go back over where he’d been sitting, they were busy.  Since then if Derek had to go alone for any length of time it made Stiles feel better if he wore the collar.  
  
They’d thought about doing rings once, but they’d decided neither of them was ready for that level of their relationship yet.  They’d get there eventually but right now it was more a matter of knowing where they fit in each other’s lives.  That and Stiles still felt like Derek saw him as too much of a kid for something like that just yet.  But as he finished packing his things and moved on towards check out he knew the day would come when Derek wouldn’t be able to see him as anything but the man he loved.  He frowned at his scrawled list of supplies and paid his bill before heading out to the jeep.  He glanced around put his hand on the hood.  A series of runes on his hand and on the jeep glowed faintly and he nodded.  No one had fucked with his baby since he’d went inside.  He went to the door and got in.  Pulling his keys out of his pocket with out looking and knowing by instinct and muscle memory which key fit the jeep.  
  
He didn’t even see the runes he’d carved all over it or the ignition anymore.  It’d taken him most of the time he’d taken to heal and recover from being erased from existence.  He’d retrofitted the jeep with a spell engine that, amongst other things, could never fail on him again.  The runes on the key and the runes on the ignition triggered the series of spells needed to make the car run.  And as it purred to life he headed to the places he needed to stop before he went home.  Part of coming up here was for a supply run, another part was to get his head on straight after Derek destroying the ornaments.  Sighing to himself, he wasn’t sure even his magic could fix them.  But he’d have to cross that bridge when he got there.  He made quick work of buying his supplies and had the all organized in a handy satchel by the time he pulled up to his parking space in the dorm lot and with a smile on his face realized that people were talking and looking back at the back of someone’s head in the window in the Student Union downstairs of their dorm building.  He smiled as he recognized Derek’s head, and could see the collar from here.  
  
Stiles walked into the doorway and stood there looking at the cum coated mess of Derek’s orgasmic release, half dried all over his body.  Stiles was standing there smiling at him when Derek turned and looked at him.  The hope in his eyes was enough to make Stiles walk over to him and kiss him before sitting on his lap to make out with him.  His hands going to Derek’s hair to pull him into the kiss before pulling back and snuggling.  
  
“You do realize it’s getting all over your cloths.” Derek said after a while.  
  
“Hey, not the worst thing I’ve had smeared all over me.  And besides.  Makes me smell like I’m yours.” Stiles smiled as he snuggled in closer.  
  
“I like that.” Derek blushed.  
  
“I like it too.” Stiles smiled.  “So, shall we see about this mess upstairs?” He looked up at Derek and touched his cheek when he noticed the look of sorrow marring his features.  “Hey, I’m not mad as much as I am sad right now.  I’ll try to fix them, if I can’t... then I can’t.” Stiles shrugged.  “I have limits.  And it took forever to get the jeep to work right.  So who knows, maybe the spells for the reconstruction are possible.  I won’t know till I try.” He smiled softly.  “Everyone still upstairs?”  
  
“No.  Most of them are out getting food for the group tonight.  Scott and Jackson took Lydia and Alison out some where.  The pups went for a food run.  And Isaac and company haven’t left his bed since they started this morning.”  
  
“Good.  Makes it a little easier to focus then.” Stiles handed the heavy bag over to Derek who picked it up easily and walked up to the dorm room.  Stiles had been trying to get Derek to move in with them, but he’d been more or less against the idea for months now.  Stiles was sort of hoping that this coming after saying he wasn’t going to make it might mean that maybe he was ready to move in.  Stiles could hope.  And his sex life could use the extra release.  He sighed as they opened the door and he walked to the disaster of the broken shards of glass.  Wordlessly he held out his hand and Derek handed him the satchel.  Stiles silently took out candles and laid them out at a pattern before getting bags containing colored sand that he began drawing patterns and symbols in till he had a large circle.  He realized that Derek had been helping by moving furniture out of his way as he worked so that he had a large circle of sand and symbols around him before he sat down.  
  
“Light of the past, guide me.” Stiles closed his eyes as the candles sprang to life, inked patterns of runes appearing on their surface.  “What was once, now be again.  Restore what was lost to me.” Stiles began to chant.  The air stirred and slowly built to being an indoor wind storm, even with the windows locked shut.  Derek was hunkered down on the sofa, mostly to keep it from lifting off like it threatened to.  “RESTORE WHAT WAS LOST TO ME!” Stiles screamed and lightning struck the pile of broken ornaments, making the pieces glow faintly before the storm simply vanished and the broken shards simply laid there lifeless and dull at Stiles’ feet.  
  
“Well fuck.” Stiles sighed as he sat there looking through books.  Over the course of the next few hours he tried seventeen more spells but nothing seemed to work.  He finally called it quits and cleaned up the spell supplies and dispelled the magic that he’d raised to do it’s work else where while he put the shards into a large container, with the hope that maybe one day he’d be able to cast a spell strong enough to repair them.  He was sitting on the sofa in just his boxers snuggling a naked Derek, who he’d finally let go shower, when Scott, Jackson, Alison, and Lydia came in carrying large boxes in with them.  
  
“What happened to you guys?” Stiles tilted his head.  
  
“You remember how we told you about the artifacts... the relics when people were erased?” Scott bit his lip.  
  
“Yeah... we don’t have another wild hunt going on do we?” Stiles felt the tension in his shoulders.  
  
“No.  Nothing like that.  We got to thinking about your mom.” Scott saw Stiles relax.  “She was brought back and existed while you were gone.  But then she vanished when you came back.  And in a way it was their magic that did it.  So...  we got to thinking...”  
  
“What if she left a relic.” Lydia sat one of the boxes on Stiles’ lap.  He frowned as he recognized the boxes his mom used to make to hold the ornaments.  
  
“But... how...”  
  
“Strangest thing.” Scott shrugged.  “We were hunting for relics and then this storm came out of no where, and this metal set of shelves fell over and we found this old rusted door in the side of your garage.  We didn’t think anything about it at first but then I could smell your mom’s scent from inside it so I broke the lock to get in.” Scott bit his lip.  
  
“Mom’s studio...” Stiles blinked at Scott.  
  
“100% intact.  Like she’d just got up and left it minutes ago instead of eighteen years ago.  And that’s when we got to looking around and realized it was a relic.” Scott sat his boxes down and pulled out the unspoiled ornament for when his mom had met his dad.  “Eighteen years of ornaments that didn’t exist before.” He smiled.  “And all the ones from before you were born as well.” He pulled out Stiles’ grandparent’s ornaments.  
  
“You guys...” Stiles teared up looking at what they’d brought him.  
  
“The strange part is...” Scott pulled out the one for the first year Scott was in their lives.  “All the ornaments for the things you were apart of, they’re in here too.” He looked at Stiles.  “It’s like she made them on auto pilot with out you, and didn’t know what they were for, just that they belonged.  All the milestones I remember are in here.  And there’s even a list of what’s in what boxes.  She just labeled the ones she didn’t understand with question marks on the list.” Scott handed over the list.  
  
“Gods...” Stiles snuggled into Derek as he read down the list.  
  
“And I know how much it hurt you to not get to see her.” Lydia said quietly as she opened up her purse.  “We spent so much of her final days trying to find you and bring you back that we didn’t stop to think about what she must have been feeling knowing you existed but she’d never get to know you.  And she apparently was working on the ornament for last year when she wrote this...” Lydia held up a letter.  
  
“I....” Stiles stood up, carefully walking around till he reached Lydia and took the letter from her.  He hugged her before having them carry all the ornaments to his bedroom where he threw a handful of mountain ash at them before it became a perfect circle sealing them off from the supernatural.  They drifted away to leave him alone with his letter.  Even Derek gave him a kiss and promised to be there if he needed him.  
  
 _Dearest Stiles,_  
  
 _It’s so strange to write to someone I shouldn’t know.  I haven’t told your father that every step they take to bring you back into the world, restores my memories of you too.  Of seeing you as my little man, of holding you as a baby.  Of your first day at school and the first time you brought Scott to me and said he was your friend.  I remember being there to kiss your scrapes and trying to find out lets for all your energy.  And I remember loving you very much._  
  
 _I also remember living eighteen years with your father where we didn’t have you.  It’s strange to look at our happy little lives and know the difference between the memories.  I made a new ornament for you.  I hope it survives reality going back to the way it was before.  I remember dying now.  So I’m going to take that as a sign that your friends are close to saving you.  But I have to believe that some part of this will survive._  
  
 _I love you Stiles.  Lydia and Scott fought so hard to find you again.  And as Lydia remembered you and began to talk about you I saw through her to the man you had become.  She found a way to restore one of the photos so I could see how much you’d grown and marveled at how you’d become such a strong capable young man.  The one person who broke the magic of the wild hunt and made your friends remember you.  And it broke my heart to know I’d likely never get to say this to you in person._  
  
 _I love you Stiles.  And I’m very proud of you.  I hope you have a Merry Christmas and enjoy your new ornament._  
  
Stiles wiped his eyes and looked at the list to notice the newest addition on the bottom of the list.  He walked over and opened the right box to see a snowy scene and a boy in a red hoody with a baseball bat and a blue jeep beside him with an inscription in the glass.  
  


The boy in red: My darling son

  
  
Stiles started crying again and Derek silently walked in and curled around him and held him through the racks of sorrow and the bouts of joy as he celebrated his mother’s life and mourned her loss.  And in the den of his lamenting tears, Stiles forgave Derek with a kiss before Derek reached into his bag and pulled out a small box that he handed to Stiles.  He quietly sat the ornament down and looked at the box quizzically before opening it and pulling out another ornament.  It had a tiny little representation of Stiles and Derek kissing in the middle of a winter scene of snowmen.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
“Merry Christmas Stiles.” Derek smiled before he kissed his boyfriend.  
  


***

  
  
Over the course of the next few days Stiles slowly hung the ornaments up on their tree.  Not having to clean them, mostly just going through and making sure what was there and what wasn’t took a lot less time.  He even hung the ornaments from his mother’s extra life and the new ornaments from his mother and Derek.  He was in a much better mood over the coming days.  Which only got better when he remembered that the ornaments he’d made for the pack hadn’t been in the boxes that were ruined and discovered they were still intact.  But that, is a different story.


End file.
